sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Crowder
| birth_place = Grosse Pointe, Michigan, U.S. | Hometown = Greenfield Park, Quebec, Canada | residence = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | spouse = Hilary Crowder (m. 2012) | citizenship = United States, Canada | occupation = Actor, comedian, political commentator, radio personality | movement = Conservatism | yearsactive = 1999–present }} Steven Blake Crowder ( ; born July 7, 1987) is a Canadian-American conservative political commentator, actor, and comedian. He is the host of Louder with Crowder, a podcast covering news, pop culture, and politics, streamed on YouTube and Conservative Review's streaming service CRTV; at LouderWithCrowder.com, and on Facebook, SoundCloud, iTunes and terrestrial radio. He is also a former contributor at Fox News, a regular guest on TheBlaze, a former voice actor on the PBS Kids children's cartoon Arthur and is frequently featured on The Glenn Beck Program and The Dana Show. Early life and career Crowder was born in Grosse Pointe, Michigan, and raised in a Christian household in Greenfield Park, Quebec. Early in his career, he worked as a voice actor for the character Alan "The Brain" Powers on the children's television series Arthur. He began performing stand-up comedy at age 15. He then acted in a number of films, including the role of Doug Moore in the 2009 movie To Save a Life. Later, he became a frequent guest as an opinion panelist on television news programs, first appearing on Fox News at the age of 21. From 2009 to 2013, Crowder worked for Fox News, from which he lost his contract in 2013 soon after criticizing Fox News host Sean Hannity in a radio interview. Crowder posts opinion and news videos, as well as political satire, to his YouTube channel, StevenCrowder, which features over 2 million subscribers. Political activity By 2009, Crowder regularly posted satirical videos on politically conservative media, including Pajamas Media and later at Andrew Breitbart's Big Hollywood. Crowder served as the master of ceremonies at the 2011 Conservative Political Action Conference, and generated some controversy with a rap video he premiered at CPAC 2012. In October 2012, Crowder's YouTube video parodying Lena Dunham's ad endorsing Barack Obama was mentioned in the conservative magazine The American Spectator. In 2016, Crowder created a short video for the Conservative website Prager University in which he criticizes democratic socialism. December 2012 union protest In December 2012, Crowder and members of Americans for Prosperity were involved in an altercation at a demonstration in Michigan concerning the state's recently passed right-to-work law. The incident began with an attempt by union activists to tear down the Americans for Prosperity tent, which was eventually successful. During the altercation, Crowder was punched several times by a union activist. Crowder posted an edited video of the incident to his YouTube channel that cut footage of the alleged assailant being pushed to the ground and getting back up, right before throwing the punches at Crowder. However, Fox News' broadcasts of the incident included footage of the man being pushed. The New York Times stated "The same footage also shows that Mr. Crowder had his hand on that man’s shoulder just before he tumbled to the ground, but, while the camera does not capture the whole sequence of events, it seems likely that the man was knocked to the ground as members of the two sides pushed against one other, not shoved down by Mr. Crowder." Crowder later released an unedited copy of the video. An AFL–CIO spokesman, Eddie Vale, stated that the organization did not condone the tearing down of the Americans for Prosperity tent or the violence against Crowder and his group. In March 2013, Ingham County Prosecutor Stuart Dunnings III declined to press charges against anyone involved in the December 2012 altercation. According to Dunnings, his office was originally sent an edited version of the video of Crowder's altercation. However, upon reviewing the unedited version, the prosecutor's office decided not to pursue the case. Dunnings stated that "It's pretty clear the person that they wanted to charge was acting in self-defense." After Fox News In October 2013 Fox News dropped Crowder. This was announced shortly after Crowder made negative statements about Fox News host Sean Hannity and about Fox News. In 2017, the Louder with Crowder program became a daily program featured on Conservative Review's new streaming service, CRTV. Change My Mind meme The Change My Mind is an Internet meme that originated from a photograph of Crowder seated behind a sign that reads "Male Privilege is a myth / Change My Mind." Crowder set up the table outside the campus of Texas Christian University and invited students walking by to change his mind on the subject, as part of a regular segment Crowder performs on his YouTube channel and podcast, where he sits at a table with a sign including the phrase "Change My Mind". After Crowder uploaded it to his Twitter account on February 18, 2018, the photograph quickly became a means for others to change the signs about different situations. In June 2018 ''Complex'' rated the meme at 18 on their list of "The Best Memes of 2018 (so far)". Personal life Crowder married his wife Hilary Crowder in August 2012, and wrote about the benefits of remaining abstinent prior to his marriage. Crowder is a fan of mixed martial arts (MMA) and participates in martial arts competitions. He was a proponent for the legalization of MMA in New York. Crowder is a Protestant and attends church weekly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ7lHTcXdYI&t=1362s Filmography References External links * Louder with Crowder Website * Official YouTube Channel * * Archive of articles at Breitbart.com * Archive of articles at FoxNews.com * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American comedians Category:American Christians Category:American Christian writers Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:American male comedians Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American YouTubers Category:American male child actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Canadian Christians Category:Canadian comedians Category:Canadian male comedians Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Conservatism in Canada Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Conservative talk radio Category:Fox News people Category:Canadian male child actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Male YouTubers Category:People from Longueuil